Purple's Mate
by yesIamheartless
Summary: Brita is a werewolf, one of the many supernatural creatures in New York. But know the Foot have learned of these creatures and intends to use them for their own plans and they begin 'recruiting' them. The brothers save Brita from the Foot and are shown a new world they never knew, one where they aren't freaks. A DonxOC fic


So this is a fic that's been circulating in mind for a LONG time. I finally got around to doing a chapter. Mainly this is a DonxOC story but possibly each brother will have a love interest. As this is a new fic I would really appreciate comments!  
Thanks!

* * *

Donatello sat in his lab, tinkering with a new shell-cell. Raph broke his, again, and now Donnie had to start with a new one. Like usual, Raphael and Mikey had been wrestling and this was the result.

"Hey Donnie. You ready?" Leo asked, leaning into the doorway of the lab.

Donnie glanced up, a little surprised he's lost track of time. "Uh, yeah. I'll be out in a minute." He quickly cleaned up the stray parts so he could come back to it later.

"About time, Brainiac," Raph said when Donnie finally walked out of the lab. He was twirling his sais as he impatiently waited. Mikey stood next to him, absentmindedly petting Klunk.

"Well if someone wouldn't keep destroying their cell, I wouldn't have to be working all the time."

"Tch," Raph snorted. He quickly slid his weapons back into his belt.

Leo walked out of the Dojo, with Splinter following. "Alright, let's go."

"Be careful, my sons," Splinter called after them.

"Hai Sensei," the four echoed.

* * *

Brita felt the cold sidewalk beneath her paws as she ran. Her flanks flared in pain from the cut. She couldn't believe she let the Foot get the drop on her. She was leaving a bar when they all appeared. She'd been too distracted by the fight to notice when one of them pulled a knife. She sure noticed the resulting pain from the blade though.

After that she broke away and shifted to her wolf form. Now here she was, running from the Foot and dodging darts, which from the scent were tranquilizers. She weaved doing her best to avoid them. Being a werewolf gave her some healing ability but the drugs could still potentially knock her out.

She turned down an alley, not focusing on where she was going, only to stumble to a stop at a brick wall. Without hesitating, Brita whipped around, growling at the ninjas.

Brita charged the nearest one, barely noticing the pricks in her flank. After she took that one down the drug started taking effect. She shook her head, whining, trying to clear the dizziness but it didn't help.

"Now what do we have here? The Foot taking on dogs now?" a thick Brooklyn accent asked as something dropped to the alley next to her

Brita slumped to ground watching three more blurry green blobs approaching.

"And here I thought we were enough entertainment for you guys, right Raph?" another voice asked.

It was a struggle for Brita to keep her eyes open as she watched them fight. She couldn't even make out who was fighting the Foot. Eventually the sounds of fighting faded. Brita's ears perked at footsteps approaching.

"Is it going to be alright Don?"

Brita gave a low whine when a hand touched her flank where she imagined the darts were.

"I'm not sure. I'd have to know what kind of tranqs that were used and what the dosage was."

"So what're we gonna do, Fearless? We can't just leave it here."

"Yeah Leo! We gotta make sure the dog is okay."

"Alright fine. But you guys are taking care of it."

Gentle hands picked her up as the voices faded and Brita lost consciousness.

* * *

Brita woke up slowly, her mind still fuzzy. The first thing she noticed was that she was still in wolf form. And the second was she was lying on a couch. She opened her eyes taking in her surroundings. The wall of TVs was a little surprising.

"Ah good you're awake," someone said.

Picking up her head Brita took in the appearance of one of her saviors. It was a turtle. He was wearing only a few arm and knee pads and a purple eye mask. Brita was floored. There had been whispers in the supernatural underground about some turtle people but she hadn't believed it.

"I was starting to worry that the drugs might have been dangerous," the turtle told her as he sat down next to her, rubbing his three finger hand along her fur. "I wonder why the Foot was after a dog of all things."

Brita barely resisted rolling her eyes. No one knew the difference between a wolf and a dog anymore. She stood and slid off the couch, wincing a bit as she did.

"Ah!" the turtle exclaimed. "Careful, you don't want to aggravate your injuries."

"Ya talking to dogs now, Donnie?" another voice joked.

Brita glanced to the newcomer. It was another turtle, a little darker green than the first and was wearing a red mask. She winced a bit as her flank started to throb. She let the purple one ease her back onto the couch. His three fingered hand felt good as it rubbed on top of her head. Brita felt herself relaxing as it petting continued.

Two more turtles walked into the room. One was wearing a blue mask and the other was wearing orange.

"How's it doing, Donnie?" the blue one asked.

"Seems to be okay."

"So that means we can keep it right?"

"Mikey," the red one said in warning tone.

"Ah, come on! I've taken great care of Klunk."

"That's because Klunk can take care of himself," the blue one replied.

Brita closed her eyes as she listened to the turtle people talk. Whatever the Foot had put in those darts was strong. It was strong enough to take down a werewolf. That meant they knew what she was. Her eyes snapped open. Alexis. If they knew what she was they might now about Alexis too. She had to get home. Brita began moving around again, trying to get up.

"Ah! Hey, relax," he whispered.

Brita whined, her ears going back.

"What's wrong with it now?" the gruff one asked.

"I'm not an expert on canine behavior Raph."

Soft footsteps approached the room. Brita flicked an ear at the sound. The figure came through the doorway. Even after seeing four turtle people Brita was surprised at seeing the small humanoid rat. "How was patrol, my sons?"

"Master Splinter-" the blue one began.

"We found a wolf!" the orange one exclaimed.

The rat made a hum sound, approaching Brita. Purple kept stroking her, addressing the newcomer.

"We found the Foot chasing her. They shot her with quite a few tranquilizers and we brought her back to recover."

Brita eyed the rat in front of her as he seemed to be evaluating her.

"I do not believe you brought home a regular wolf," he finally stated, standing straight with his hands on his small cane.

The four turtles all seemed to pause. The purple turtle lifted his hands away.

Brita closed her eyes, concentrating on the familiar feel of a shift. Her mind still felt a little clouded from the drugs so it took her a little longer than normal. When the sensation faded Brita was faced with four shocked turtles and an amused rat.


End file.
